Familiar
by SocialDisease609
Summary: In which Grace arrives a week before the Rev-9 to do killbox and supplies preparation (and obviously supervising Dani). But since Grace just seems like a normal brand new security guard, and a hot one at that, Dani and her work friends decide to have some fun. Or Grace and Future-Dani are an established couple so Grace is armed with the bedroom knowledge of everything Dani likes ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Dani, have you seen the new security guard?"

Dani's best friend, Cierra, ran up to the workstation, gripping the edge of Dani's utility desk in excitement.

Dani turned off her tool before putting it down, making sure she followed proper protocol before allowing herself to be distracted. She pushed an earcup of her hearing protection off one ear.

"New security guard? Was he at the main entrance this morning?" Dani asked.

Cierra pursed her lips humoredly. "Have a look," she said. "_She's_ standing at the bay doors right now."

Dani raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh," was all she could say. She looked down the factory production floor upon the new security guard in the distance, eyes trailing slowly from her steel toed boots, up to the short locks of blonde hair pressed underneath her uniform cap. "She's very… strong."

"Oh yeah," Cierra agreed, speaking just a little louder to not be drowned out by the sound of machinery in the station next to Dani's. "You should have seen Sarita earlier today. Tried to trick the lady into giving her a pat-down. Said it was protocol, and that of course no one told her that since she's new."

Dani chuckled at the story of Sarita's attempt. "What a crazy girl."

"For real," Cierra agreed. "I don't know about you, girl, but I don't blame Sarita at all. I wouldn't mind a flirt or smile from here."

"Mmm," Dani murmured, her mind lost in her own thought. From the other side of the factory floor, the woman must have sensed Dani's gaze, and turned, their eyes meeting. Dani quickly forced herself to stand firm, feeling an embarrassing weakening of her knees. The guard gave a sheepish smile, shy even.

"Oh wow," Cierra commented in a teasing voice. "You should tell Sarita, say you got a smile out of her."

"You what?" spoke another voice, shrill with disbelief. Sarita had walked up to Dani's station as her and Cierra inspected the guard from afar, no doubt coming to gossip about the newcomer as well.

"Dani got a smile from the new security guard," Cierra grinned, pinching Sarita for no good reason other than to rub salt into the wound. It was all good fun, of course.

"Oh, you lucky bitch," Sarita shook her head.

Dani returned the motion, but with a smirk on her face. "I was just looking at her, I didn't do anything."

All three women took another look down the busy factory floor bay, ignoring the bustling station full of workers focusing on their projects, studying the security guard, who was now pacing slowly by the loading bay as workers quickly unpacked a shipment truck.

"You think she's from here?" Cierra asked.

"What do you mean?" Dani replied.

"Oh no," Sarita responded matter-of-factly. "She has quite a firm accent. She's fluent, but not local. Not an issue, though, of course."

"Of course not," Cierra smiled mischievously. "That means someone should show her around."

Cierra and Sarita giggled like schoolgirls, hitting each other for being on the same wavelength, thinking the same thoughts but keeping them unspoken.

When the giggling sufficed, all three women resumed to marveling at the guard, who was still pacing the bay. And then, those cool blue eyes glanced through the workspace, connecting with Dani yet again. Dani's heart felt a squeeze for just a second. Cierra and Sarita gasped silently.

"Hell no," Sarita said. She reached out and pulled Dani closer to her and Cierra. "Listen, Dani, you should go talk to her."

"What?" Dani asked exasperatedly.

"Do it for us," Sarita urged. "Just… you know… for fun. Say hi, ask her name, see what she's like."

"Come on, Dani!" Cierra squeaked in mutual agreement.

"Just say hi!" Sarita tried once more. "Please?"

"Fine," Dani gave in, rolling her eyes, but her heart was starting to flutter. Cierra knew Dani was bisexual, she was as well, and Sarita knew too, but Sarita liked gossip, but Dani didn't really agree with flirting at work. Everyone knew that starting relationships at work wasn't a good idea.

As if reading her mind, Sarita piqued, "We're not asking you to take her out to dinner, just give her a nice welcome. She's gonna need friends."

Dani looked over her shoulder, looking at Cierra and Sarita, who were wiggling their eyebrows up and down.

"Losers," Dani teased, and then began walking down the line. She thought about pulling her ponytail down, displaying her voluminous locks of dark hair, but that thought was instantly replaced by a desire to be recognized for her hair up too. Once she was a few feet away, the guard looked up again, and this time, the guard's eyes displayed surprise.

"Hello," Dani started, stopping in front of her.

"Hello," the guard replied, holding her arms awkwardly stiff at her sides.

"You're new right?" Dani asked. "I, uh, I gotta ask your name 'cause you're not wearing a name tag."

The guard looked down at her own chest reflexively. She looked back up quickly, smiling from the corner of her mouth. "My name's Grace."

"Grace," Dani nodded, "I'm Dani." She reached her hand out, to which Grace stared at for a fraction of a second before taking it with a strong grip. "Got a very good business shake you got there."

"Thanks," Grace said, releasing herself from their handshake.

The two women looked at each other, both not really sure what to say.

"So, uh, where did you work before?" Dani tried.

"This is my first job," Grace replied, looking down at Dani, her mouth pulling tight to suppress a smirk. Dani wondered what the towering girl found funny.

"Hey, listen, uh, if you want, I can show you around the factory?" Dani felt so aware of her height, or lack of, in comparison to the guard, but she still stood comfortable. "You can have lunch with me and my girls, if you want." She pointed over her shoulder with a thumb. Grace's blue eyes left Dani's face for just a quick second to register the other women, who were hiding at Dani's station, but also pretending like they weren't doing their best to eavesdrop.

"That's okay, I appreciate it," Grace said, smiling at Dani. It charmed Dani instantly. "Already had the tour, and I didn't bring any lunch today, forgot to pack it, so I'm just gonna go out and find something later."

Dani suppressed a reflexive frown. She could read the rejection loud and clear. But she wouldn't let it get her too down. Reaching out with her hand, she tried one more conversation opener.

"You look really strong," Dani complimented genuinely. "You like to work out as a hobby?" Her fingertips absentmindedly grazed Grace's left forearm. She could feel the firmness underneath the skin.

Grace politely took a short step backward, moving out of range.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without asking." Dani grimaced, her heart plummeting. This stung.

Grace looked upon Dani sympathetically for a sharp second. "Staying strong is part of my job, that's all." The guard said this gently, but Dani knew this attempt of conversation was long dead.

"I see…" Dani nodded. _Well this isn't going anywhere_, she thought to herself. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my station now."

Grace nodded and instantly returned to biting back another smirk. Dani raised a brow, unashamed to show her confusion. What did she find funny now?

"Okay," Grace responded. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks…" Turning around, Dani began walking back to her station, disappointed at the conversation, but intensely wondering if the guard was watching her walk away, severely self-conscious of her curves. She hoped she was looking.

"Well?" Sarita and Cierra both asked at the same time, eager for the run down.

"She's not much of a talker," Dani huffed. "Kind of hard to keep things going with her, she's very cut to the chase with her answers. I asked her to join us for lunch, but she said no. Didn't bring anything."

Cierra's face sunk into confusion. "Who forgets lunch on the first day? I am the most attentive with everything on first days, after that, _that's_ when I start forgetting things."

"Well everyone's different." Dani shrugged. "She's cute-" Cierra and Sarita's lips perked into a devious smile at the comment, to which Dani ignored and continued her words, "but I don't think there's any fun for you girls there. She might be all business."

"That's a shame," Sarita frowned. "No fun with the boys here, either."

"Well there's plenty of players for you here, Sarita," Cierra offered, sitting on Dani's desk.

"Yeah, but it isn't everyday a strong woman comes in to threaten all the boys," Sarita whined. "I love seeing the guys get all bent out of shape when a woman steals all the girls. Even Diego is bothered."

The work day continued after that, everyone focusing on their production rate and reaching the demanding quotas. Hour by hour, someone was mentioning Grace the security guard, and because of it, Dani couldn't shake the woman from her mind. _Those eyes, the energy that radiated off her_… Dani shook her head of the thoughts. She had work to do. Just because everyone else was obsessing, didn't mean she had to fall to mob mentality too.

The next day, Grace was still the word on the production floor, as if it was her first day all over again. No one really go to speak to her, as it appeared she was as curt with everyone else, which made Dani feel better. At lunch, she noticed Grace hadn't appeared again. Perhaps the guard forgot to pack her lunch again. Dani rolled her eyes at the idea and aggressively bit her plastic spoon as she fed on the rice in her Tupperware.

The day after that, nothing had changed. Even lunch- Grace still wasn't there. Absolutely ridiculous.

Thursday arrived and still no changes.

"Tomorrow everyone's heading down to the club," Sarita was mentioning to Cierra, the words circulating in the background of Dani's mind. "We should invite Grace?"

"She's not gonna come, she won't even eat with anyone at lunch," Cierra grumbled.

Dani sighed restlessly as she finished the piece of metalwork she had been furiously focusing on.

"Take a break, Dani," Sarita urged, bringing her attention to her friend. "We all know you work hard, baby, sit down for a second."

Dani placed her hands on her desk, hanging her head down, and pushed her back out and down, stretching for a long moment. Her lower back was bothering her today from work today and she needed to stretch it out, bad.

"Don't stick that ass out, girl," Sarita laughed, teasing. "You're at work."

An alarm rang in the factory. Two quick buzzes. Lunch hour. _Thank God._

"Sara, look," Dani could hear Cierra gasp quietly. Dani didn't care about the gossip right now, though. She just wanted to stretch one more time.

Still stretching the lower half of her body, Dani shifted to rest her elbows on her desk, allowing her to lift her head and look around. Her eyes flicked up towards a patrolling balcony above the production floor.

Grace was watching her.

Dani blushed, her cheeks searing like hellfire.

"_Girl_," Cierra giggled, "keep doing what you're doing."

"That ass never fails," Sarita shook her head in mock disappointment.

Grace then made eye contact with Dani from where she stood. Dani's knees weakened again like the first time her eyes met Grace's. A light pink tint seemed to spread across the bridge of the guard's nose and into her cheeks.

Grace quickly turned and began walking to the right half of the balcony walkway. She was walking away from the stairs that would take her down to the break room for lunch.

_No lunch again today? _Dani thought to herself. _Or just can't face me now?_ Dani straightened out proudly, filled with a rush of new confidence.

"Girl, she liked what you had to offer," Cierra teased.

"Didn't seem like it the other day." Dani said. "I'm gonna ask her to come to the club tomorrow."

Sarita squeaked with excitement. "Yes!"

"I don't think she's gonna say no," Cierra joined with a chuckle. "Not unless she's insane to miss out on you!"

Dani began thinking about everything she had seen just now. The look in those blue eyes as they racked up her body, the slight chew of her lip. The guard was lost in thought looking at her. Dani suspected what was probably filling Grace's imagination, and she wanted it to continue. She was going to ask Grace to the club tomorrow, and she was gonna pack her something to eat for lunch, for the love of God.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace had spent the past few days measuring the layout of the factory Dani worked out- from floors, stairwells, emergency doors, outside equipment and vehicles, the perimeter until leaving company property and entering the civilian road ways, and anything she could improvise into a weapon.

She also spent time memorizing Dani's routine, making sure she could predict exactly where Dani would be for when the Rev-9 made its demonic appearance. For her "legally required break" at lunch, Grace would spend surveying the rest of the city, planning an exodus for her and Dani should she not succeed in destroying the Terminator immediately. She also took these opportunities to subtly rob the deliver trucks that made their way to close-by pharmacies. She wanted to make sure she had enough supplies to survive a retreat too, and no one really questioned her presence. A security guard was a security guard. Even if the company didn't have one, the driver and laborers would just shrug it off as she watched them unload the trucks. She would then quickly make her way to the hotel she was staying at (she pit pocked a man who had just left an ATM one night) and store her medications inside the hotel room safe.

It was now Friday. If the Resistance intel was right, the Rev-9 wouldn't arrive until Monday. Today would be the last day for delivery trucks, and while Grace felt as prepared as she could be, she told herself it was better to have too much instead of not enough.

The lunch alarm buzzed twice, it's gravelly sound echoing through the production floor. Grace was about to turn around to make her way out of the factory, when she heard that voice she loved all too much.

"No lunch again?"

Grace knew it was Dani before she even turned to see her. Grace smiled routinely. She needed to keep up her guise. Just a friendly, distant security guard…

"No, afraid not," Grace answered. Dani nodded expectantly.

"Thought so," she said, and Grace felt an all too familiar pang that everyone felt when disappointing their lovers. But this version of Dani wasn't her lover...

"Well, I'm kind of glad you don't," Dani said, catching Grace's curiosity. "I made you this."

Grace now took notice of what Dani was carrying. She had two brown paper bags, one in each hand, but extended one of them out to Grace.

"You made this?" Grace asked, feeling a warm spread of flattery spread in her chest. In Grace's timeline, Dani had always bragged to her about her home cooking whenever they sat hunched over MREs, taking a few minutes to refresh themselves before finding another battle to be the victors of. Dani expressed multiple times the wish of being able to make and share a homemade meal again.

"Oh course!" Dani answered, almost offended. "I didn't throw a hot pocket in here. Might as well go to the vending machine if I did that!"

Grace took the bag from Dani, charmed at being able to finally see if Dani's bragging right were well earned. Wait til she got to tell her that she got to have... wait. Grace's heart plummeted as she remembered she wasn't coming back home…

"What? Were you hoping for a hot pocket?" Dani teased, taking note of Grace's sudden change in expression.

Grace checked herself and dissolved the sorrow from her face. "No. Thank you, you didn't have to."

Dani shrugged. "Can't have a security guard working on an empty stomach, can we? Then you'll be useless."

Grace grinned at the tease. She loved Dani. Dani back home teased all the time too.

"Come," Dani instructed, a glimpse of her inner-leader shinning. Grace obeyed and followed Dani walking towards the break room. As they walked through, they passed Dani's work station where Cierra and Sarita were lounging about, perhaps waiting for her, but their jaws dropped as they watched her lead Grace right by them. Grace didn't catch the wink Dani gave to her friends as they passed.

When Grace and Dani picked a table in the small breakroom, they sat across from each other. Grace took a quick note of the news being broadcasted from the TV flushed against the furthest wall.

The crinkling of Dani opening her own brown bag brought Grace's attention back to her target. She began to unroll the opening of her bag as well and started pulling out a small collection of tupperware. The contents were quite simple: rice in one, beans in the next, shredded chicken in the third, and a small serving of a sauce. There was also a bag of grapes. Dani scooted out of her chair, mentioning that she was going to buy drinks from the machine. Grace watched Dani pull out her wallet and flip through a modest stack of colorful pesos before feeding some through.

"Water good? Everything else is pretty much out," Dani asked, not looking at Grace, but checking the buttons on the vending machine.

"Yes," Grace said. She picked up the fork that was in the bag and started eating. The meal might have been simple, but the flavor moved her, and Grace felt ridiculous. It made sense though, years of bland and often tough military ration was all she could remember, and her tongue rejoiced at the bounty of taste in Dani's cooking.

"You okay there?" Dani asked, amusement on her face as she returned to sit down. She placed the bottled water in front of them and watched Grace try to cover her mouth as she responded.

"Yes," Grace mumbled, still maintaining some table etiquette, "Just been a while since I've had home-cooked..."

Dani wasn't even hiding the satisfied grin on her face, beaming. "Well I'm glad you like it."

"It's really, really good," Grace said, finally swallowing her spoonfuls.

"Thanks," Dani said, now working on her meal. "Don't really hear it from Papi or Diego these days. Guess they got used to it."

_What fools_, Grace thought. She would devour and compliment anything Dani would make for her, even if she never got to have anything else to eat for the rest of her life.

"So, can I ask about you?" Dani began.

Grace nodded. She was ready for this now, having worked on a fake story to keep Dani's curiosity at bay until she needed to reveal her true purpose and life story.

"Where are you from?"

"Texas." Which was true, back before Judgement Day.

"What made you want to come here?"

Grace shrugged, "I offered to help a friend out with something. Only staying for a little while."

Dani nodded in understanding. She knew she was still being short with Dani in a way, but she couldn't tell Dani anything really. Not yet. But to show that Grace was still interested in humoring Dani with a conversation, she turned the tables.

"What about you? How'd you end up working here?"

Dani seemed a bit startled at the turn of attention, but answered easily, "My whole family works here. We all kinda look out for each other."

"That's good," Grace said with a soft smile, looking at Dani's soft face. "It's good to have a supporting family." It was so strange to see Dani without the tiny knicks of scars on her face or her hands, to not see the battleworn look in her eyes when they were in private.

Dani sat calmly, fully aware of the fact that Grace was looking upon her fondly, seemingly comfortable with these few seconds of silence. Then, Cierra and Sarita had crashed their table, quickly unpacking their lunches with twisted smiles on their lips, trying to not show that it took every ounce of strength to not display their full giddiness.

"So, Dani," started Sarita in a very high excited pitch, pretending not to see Grace. "Will we be seeing you at El Pajarito tonight?"

Dani opened her mouth to respond, an eyebrow arched at the interruption of the one-on-one she had going on with Grace, but Sarita interrupted her again.

"Oh, Grace! That's your name right?" Sarita feigned ignorance and sudden recognition of her surroundings.

Grace nodded, well aware of this technique that was about to be played.

"I know you're new and all, you should come out too! Branch out, meet new people," Sarita invited, "You can tag along with us, if you want. Dani can come pick you up."

Dani seemed to scowl for a flash of a second, but regained her relaxed demeanor just as fast.

During this, Grace was still eating her food remarkably fast, and just now finished her water with a startling crunch of her bottle.

"Oh?" Grace gasped casually, pulling the bottle from her lips. The three women watched her, astounded by her thirst. "She doesn't need to be bothered with that."

Grace could feel a decrease in positive aura among the three women, and she knew that it was the disappointment of her not attending.

"You've… you've got other plans tonight, I get it," Sarita said with a forced smile.

Grace looked at Dani, whose eyes had dropped to her meal. Grace was here on a mission, a practical suicide mission at that. She had to stay focused and professional. But…

_God, I miss you, Dani…_

"That doesn't mean I'm not going," Grace then said. Dani looked back up, and smiles returned to Sarita and Cierra's faces. "She just doesn't need to pick me up, that's all."

"Really? You'll come?" Sarita asked with glee.

"What time will you be there?" Grace asked towards Dani.

"I, uh…" Dani's face seemed to darken with a vicious blush. "We're uh, gonna be there by eleven."

"Yeah," Cierra finally contributed, "We like to be there once the party has actually started. It's boring to be there at the start when everyone's waiting for the rest to show up."

"I'll be there," Grace said, pushing out of her chair and standing up. She gathered her empty containers, determined to take them to the small sink in the breakroom, but Dani reached up to grab her arm before she could pass her.

"It's okay, leave them, I'll clean them."

"You sure?" Grace asked, wanting to be polite.

"It's fine, I'm going to stay here a little longer anyway…" Dani assured.

Grace knew what it meant, she wanted to discuss something with her girls and would prefer Grace not be present for the comments. Judging by the continuing blush, Grace didn't doubt for a second that the comments weren't positive.

"Well thank you," Grace said. She placed the containers back on the table.

"You're welcome," Dani said softly.

Then, against her better judgement, Grace reached out and placed her hand

Dani's shoulder. She could sense the tension from Dani's friends. "Thank you for lunch, Dani." Her hand squeezed firmly.

"You're welcome," Dani repeated, a whisper this time.

With that, Grace left the room to continue her preparation. She would have to cut her mission schedule short today… she would have to find something to wear tonight.

When Grace arrived at _El Pajarito, _it put her through a brief moment of culture shock. She was young when Judgement Day happened, but at her young age she was still aware of clubs. However, this was technically her first time in one, as the future obviously did not provide such luxurious recreations. To play music this loud in her time… to play music at all, many sounds were forbidden outside of safe houses and compounds. The Machines could locate them through pretty much everything now, and all human celebration had dwindled in culture, leaving them with rare moments of actual recorded music.

Everyone within the club was so relaxed and lively, so many smiles everywhere and such intimacy in public. Part of Grace felt like warning everyone like a mad woman, shaking them all by the shoulders to tell them they should be preparing for The End, but another part of her told herself they should take every second they had left before they couldn't enjoy it again… and that's also what she told herself.

She found Dani easily, of course, even without her enhancements she could spot the most beautiful woman in the world. She was dancing with her girls on the floor, whom we simultaneously teasing and rejecting men who came up to them for a few seconds of a dance, or a squeeze of their hips.

Dani wore a sleek, form hugging cream colored dress with black stilettos, giving her small stature a little bit of extra height. Her hair was down and wavy, looking spectacular no matter how she tossed it. She completely took Grace's breath away.

Grace had already found Dani irresistible in combat boots and a cargo-pouch ridden uniform, braids done tight and neat, but now Grace felt like she had been barbed through the heart, ready to fall to her knees all over again for Dani.

Cierra saw Grace first, and gasped excitedly, taping Dani's shoulder, then pointed to her way. Dani looked confused at first, scanning the crowd to see who Cierra was pointing to, but Grace suspected that it was her height that made her so easy to register just a second later. She could see the flash of excitement in Dani's eyes from here.

Grace awkwardly waved, then began to make her way through the crowd, figuring that she should at least meet Dani halfway.

"Glad you could make it," Dani said, reaching out to hug Grace, which surprised the taller woman.

"Well I said I would," Grace said. "You look stunning."

Dani grinned with satisfaction, her lips curling so perfectly Grace wanted to kiss the corners of her mouth then and there.

"You look handsome," Dani said, looking up at her. There was a boldness to her that Grace usually saw before executing a mission Dani was faithfully confident in.

"I don't have many clothes right now," Grace said. She had come in simple clothes, a nice pair of grey slacks and a crisp black button up with the sleeves rolled up.

"Doesn't matter," Dani said, still boldly looking up at her. "Want a drink?"

Grace opened her mouth, ready to object to alcohol- she needed to keep a clear mind, but-

"Or you want to dance?"

_Hell no_. As if Grace had time to learn how to dance in the future! She did not need that kind of embarrassment. Nope.

"Let's get that drink," Grace urged eagerly. She put her arm around Dani's waist, pulling her close out of habit. Panic shocked her, afraid Dani would repulse and pull away, but Dani raised her arm up in return to rest across Grace's back.

Grace didn't really pay attention to the rest of the club once her and Dani sat down to have drinks. She savored the salt and sugar on the rims of the drinks Dani recommended, the different beers and IPAs. Dani was impressed by her tolerance- "For someone who claims they don't drink a lot, you seem to be holding up just fine!" - and they talked about everything they could, as Grace got more creative and bold with her fake alibi, weaving a believable story. She felt guilty at first, thinking about how mad Dani was going to be when she learned the truth in just a few days, but… she was selfish. She couldn't help indulging in those smiles, how Dani would reach over and graze her thigh if she said something remotely funny, or how Dani's foot was slowly rubbing against hers as they sat at the bar.

Cierra and Sarita approached them once, telling them that it was now 1:30am and that they were going to call it a night. The club was going to close in an hour anyway… Dani was going to go home if Grace didn't do anything, she just knew it. She couldn't let her go, not when… not when _it_ was coming.

Grace reached over boldly, pulling Dani close to her so she could shout in her ear over the loud music, "Do you want to come home with me?"

Grace didn't even have to pull away from Dani to get her answer, as Dani reached up to the back of Grace's neck, holding her in place so she could reply "Yes," in her ear, then left a soft kiss on her jaw, just below her ear.

Everything inside of Grace electrified at the familiar action. Dani used to kiss her there all the time whenever they were just resting in bed, away from duty. Dani would nip Grace's neck playfully, making her way up, then leaving a warm kiss at the hinge of her jaw.

When they pulled away, Dani was biting her lip slightly, and Sarita and Cierra wore a look of surprise, but excitement, on their faces, saying they were just gonna head out and for Dani to text them tomorrow.

On the way Grace explained all she had was a hotel, which Dani dismissed easily, saying it was fine, seeing as how she wouldn't be able to take anyone to her home, not with Diego and Papi home. She said she understood Grace's current situation and respected it… even though she didn't know it wasn't the whole truth.

But all guilt or shortcomings disappeared from thought the second the entered Grace's room. Something hit Grace's mind as she watched Dani walk into the room and toss her clutch carelessly on the desk and remove her heels. Driven by a homesick desire, Grace walked right up to Dani and embraced her from behind, only needing a few steps to take them to a wall, which Dani quickly supported herself with, in surprise.

She leaned her head back inquisitively, but whatever question she had died in her throat as Grace bent down to kiss her neck. Grace's breath shook as she kissed Dani's soft skin, and the hands that had gripped her in a hug, now made their way down Dani's body, sliding across her abdomen. Her right hand made it's way to Dani's inner thigh, eliciting a shaky exhale from Dani, and her left returned up her core, resting under her breast, gripping her rib cage. Dani reciprocated by pressing her ass into Grace. Grace held onto Dani with dangerous firmness, focusing on the slow friction, bit by bit surrendering control to her instincts. Her right hand slid further up Dani's inner thigh, turning upwards to press over Dani's underwear, cupping her blindly, through years of experience, groaning at the presence of dampness.

Dani moaned weakly, still pressing against Grace, but quickly reached for Grace's stroking hand, holding onto it to ground herself to the experience. Dani often told Grace that sometimes she felt like she was floating away when they were making love, needing to hold on to keep her completely present with her physical self. It marveled Grace how their intimacy could transcend to a spiritual experience for Dani, but did agree that having Dani completely present was the best choice.

The room was silent except for their whimpered rugged breathing and soft rustling of clothes. Dani pressed herself firmer, her breath catching dangerously, and Grace knew that Dani didn't like to come too quick, so she removed her hand, to a started gasp from Dani, and reached for the hem of Dani's dress, dragging it slowly up her thighs and above her hips.

"Goddamn it, Dani," Grace groaned, having to control her breathing as she Dani was wearing a black thong underneath. She slipped a finger underneath one of the bands resting on Dani's hip, tempted to pull the garment down. She released the band with a quick snap, making Dani shiver slightly.

"Grace," Dani whispered, with a hint of a command.

"Yes," Grace obeyed Dani's silent need and pulled the thong off her hips, and dragged it down Dani's thighs until it was able to drop down to the carpet on its own. She then turned Dani around from the wall, to which Dani reached up to pull Grace down by her neck, rising on her toes, to kiss her hungrily. Grace held her close, easily submitting to Dani as her future lover slipped her tongue into the mix. Reaching around, Grace found the zipper to Dani's dress and pulled it down with quick finesse. Dani departed from the kiss only to apply focus into slipping her arms out of her dress, then trusted Grace to tug it off her hips just like her thong, returning to enjoy Grace's lips.

"Take it off," Dani mumbled through her kisses. Grace knew what she meant. She removed her hands from caressing Dani's body to frantically work on the buttons of her shirt, moving her fingers nimbly down the line. They began backing up to the bed as Grace shrugged the shirt off with impatience, revealing an undershirt to which Dani groaned in frustration at. She always did. Grace pulled it over her head without a further word.

The back of Grace's legs hit the bed, and she fell backwards in a controlled manner, holding Dani tightly with her so the recoil didn't make them bump into each other. Dani wedged herself between Grace's legs, allowing herself to rest her weight, resuming to kissing Grace, but now making her way down her neck to her chest… Dani's hands were working on the button of Grace's slacks, and then succeed at freeing it, then pulled the trousers down, along with the underwear underneath.

"Dani," Grace whispered, not prepared for what was coming next, but ready at the same time. Dani's tongue always moved so smoothly and pressed with such delicious warmth. The first stroke was enough to make Grace want to pull away, too overwhelmed with pleasurable sensation. But Dani reached to hook her arms around Grace's thighs, keeping her just where Dani wanted her. Dani resumed, strolling her tongue with a firm upwards stroke, ending in a teasing flick against Grace's clit. Grace could feel herself getting warmer and warmer and Dani's mouth sucked and licked with welcomed precision and skill.

Grace reached down to hold Dani's head, helping her hold her hair back, while still pressing herself into Dani's face to meet the pressure of Dani's tongue. Grace felt her legs tremble, and Dani noticed, as she hummed a chuckle as she sucked Grace with her wicked lips. Encouraged by Grace's physical response, Dani moved a hand up and playfully teased Grace's opening, massaging the lips slowly and dipping just the tip of a finger inside her every so often, all the while still blessing Grace with her tongue. With a grind of the hips from Grace, Dani's index finger slipped inside her, sending stars to blind Grace's vision. Dani hadn't even fully started and Grace was already teetering on the edge. With great spiritual strength, Grace stopped Dani's movements with a breathy "Stop."

Dani respected her instantly, withdrawing herself from Grace's sex. "Are you alright?" She asked, out of breath and wiping her mouth.

"Yes," Grace breathed, her chest heaving, "Just come up here, come here."

Dani listened and crawled back up Grace's long form, positioned just enough to make kissing easy. Grace held onto Dani's waist, and flipped them both, with a startled squeak from Dani.

"But you're not done yet," Dani teased, "You running away?"

Grace chuckled, "Oh no," she said. "I just _really_ need to fuck you right now."

Dani blushed vibrantly, but didn't object, but instead whispered as the taller woman leaned down to kiss her neck, "Show me what you got, then."

Grace reached behind Dani's back to unhook her bra, practically ripping it off Dani's arms as she pulled it, then flung it somewhere against a wall. Dani pulled her down for a needy kiss, sensing how riled up Grace was becoming. Grace then returned her attention to Dani's chest, leaving small bites on her breast. Gentle though, enough to still be considered love bites. Dani loved those, at least future Dani did, especially on her hips. Grace made her way down, loving the warmth of Dani's stomach as her lips trailed on their appetizing journey. Gripping onto Dani's hips with fervor, Grace gave a small bite over Dani's hip bone. Dani yelped, but didn't tell her to stop. Instead, she placed a hand over Grace's head, urging her to give her another. And she did, this time, pulling the skin up slightly with her teeth and sucking on it to leave a faint bruise.

Dani's legs shifted on the bed in anticipation, and Grace read the need easily. Readjusting herself above Dani, she whispered, "Open your legs for me, baby."

Dani spread herself without a word, but with power, she held onto Grace's waist and pressed her down in between her legs. Grace's hand found her clit with muscle memory, pressing with just the right pressure that drove Dani mad. Dani moaned deeply, slipping her fingers into Grace's short blonde locks. There was really no need to tease as long as Grace did, moving her fingers in a circular motion over Dani's sensitive organ, but Grace had a dying need to hear Dani gasp and whimper in her ear. Dani was holding onto her for dear life, her breathing fragile, whispering desires and Grace's name.

"Grace." Dani moaned heavenly.

"Mmm?" Grace murmured in the crook of Dani's neck, biting near the jugular. But Grace knew exactly what Dani needed. There came a point where Dani couldn't take the teases anymore. Grace slipped her fingers through Dani's soaked folds, coating two of her fingers quickly before pushing inside Dani. Dani gripped onto Grace's shoulders suddenly, her nails leaving impressions into her skin.

"Oh god,"Dani whispered. Grace continued to pull in and out, pushing as deep as she could, then hooking her fingers upward to drag the tips of her fingers against Dani's gspot. Grace repeated the action for a few strokes, keeping the speed and pressure constant, allowing Dani's body to adjust to the penetration.

"Baby, can I go faster?" Grace asked, kissing Dani on the lips.

"Please," Dani begged.

Grace lowered herself a little more onto Dani, her weight pressing Dani into the mattress securely. Then she anchored her wrist and resumed stroking inside Dani, picking up her pace and pressure. She based her speed on Dani's reaction, verbally crying out for more, or physically, when Dani would tighten around her fingers in a spasm.

"Oh fuck," Dani whimpered, her legs moving weakly, trapped with Grace's strong torso holding them open. Grace continued, pushing and pulling just like she knew her Dani loved, and with each movement, earned a surprised and sensual moan from Danii underneath her.

"Dani," Grace moaned, high off the euphoria of holding Dani in her arms again.

"Oh my god, don't stop," Dani cried out.

"I won't, Dani," Grace promised, pressing her palm up now to press against Dani's clit as she fingered her. She began applying more and more pressure, causing Dani to moan desperately.

"Baby…"Dani breathed, her eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure shocking her body with each stroke.

"Yes," Grace whispered, kissing Dani's jaw. "Tell me what you need, Dani. I love hearing you, baby."

"Keep going… God, please… Grace…"

Grace felt like she was going blind. All she could focus on was the sweat and heat generated by their bodies, the gasps of air being taken, Dani's trembling and resonating moans, and Dani's hands holding onto her shoulders for dear life. Did Grace have a mission? She couldn't remember. She felt her only purpose in life was this right here, spending time in bed, fulfilling every single one of Dani's needs. It was the best life she could think of.

Dani's grip amplified, and Grace was sure there would be scars in the morning decorating her back, but that wasn't worth thinking about right now. She knew what was coming. Dani tossed her head back and her eyes tightened. She was in silent ecstasy for just a moment, mouth open to cry out. Her body seized, and then a strangled moan made its way from her throat, high pitched from being overwhelmed, and with the waves that trembled through her, Dani cried out for each, grinding herself against Grace's hand in an instinctually attempt to chase the pleasure.

Grace's mind was still frayed with the undying need to give Dani all her love, so even though Dani was coming down from her high, Grace wasn't done with her.

Breathing heavily, Dani opened her eyes, fluttering her eyelids weakly. Grace could see the glow of dopamine on her cheeks.

"That was…" Dani smiled widely, at a loss for words.

_God, she's so beautiful_, was all Grace could think. She leaned in to kiss Dani. Slow and caring at first, cautious of the delicate state Dani was recovering from, but then, increased the energy she put in the kiss, pressing deeply.

"That's right," Dani whispered, with a sheepish, yet mischievous grin. "You're not done."

"No," Grace said quietly. She kissed Dani strongly, and bit her lip, pulling it up with her teeth for a quick second before letting go. "I'm not."

Grace resituated herself so that she was straddling Dani's right leg. She reached down, wrapping her arms around Dani, and flipped them over. Grace then arched her leg, and placed her hands on Dani's hips. Dani leaned forward a bit to allow her thigh to press against Grace's clit, placing her hands on both sides of Grace's body, both of the women with the upper thigh of the other between their legs.

Grace wasted no time in setting the tempo, pressing Dani against her, and suppressed a laugh when Dani instantly moaned at the touch. Dani blushed and no doubt appreciated the fact that Grace didn't see the need to tease her about it. But Dani moved with Grace, grinding frantically to increase the rapture between them. Grace knew it wouldn't take long. She absolutely died for the sight of Dani on top of her.

She breathed heavily as she felt her orgasm approaching, biting her lip hard, trying not to say it. _Don't say it…_

"Grace," Dani whispered, "Don't be shy…" she encouraged sweetly, filling herself with the excitement of another orgasm building for her as well.

Grace fought within herself, and let a sharp cry out, her body shaking as her orgasm finally consumed her.

"That's right, baby," Dani murmured, "Come, baby."

Grace cried out a series of moans as her body endured its pinnacle, and then, even surprising herself, Dani came right after, gripping Grace's thigh hard as she rode it until the last surge.

Grace held Dani to her chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

_Thank god I didn't say it,_ Grace thought to herself, feeling Dani cuddle weakly into her.

_Thank god I didn't say I love you_...


	3. Epilogue

Dani woke up, finding herself nestled into the crook of Grace's neck, snuggled warmly into the woman's side. The blackout curtains did their job, keeping the sun from flooding in, but left an illuminating outline around its edges. She snuggled into Grace deeper, wanting to enjoy her warmth before the taller woman woke up. As she adjusted, she felt a faint soreness between her legs. She smiled lightly, remembering the previous night.

It had been a long time since anyone was able to show her a good time like that. Often her partners were able to keep her satisfied, learning a trick or two, but Grace? The woman knew everything that drove her crazy. Every single touch, every kiss, every word whispered- she loved it.

Grace moved her hand to absentmindedly play with Dani's hair, causing Dani's mind to stop. _So she's been up this whole time? _What other pleasures of hers was Grace going to surprise her with? The blonde woman dragged her fingers against her scalp, moving the heavy locks of hair about languidly.

"How long have you been awake?" Dani whispered, her eyes fluttering from the sensitive touch. Grace's hand stopped stroking.

"A couple hours," Grace replied quietly. "Didn't want to wake you by moving."

Dani placed her hand on Grace's chest, tracing her collarbone softly. "Sorry for keeping you trapped in here."

"I don't think of it like that at all," Grace said. Her voice was off to Dani, and she couldn't place it, but it didn't feel like good energy.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked, now sitting up, using her elbows as support. Grace turned her head to look at Dani.

"Don't worry about me," Grace smiled politely, "Just not a morning person."

Dani raised her eyebrow, wanting to tease Grace into a better mood, but decided better of it. "You want to go get some breakfast or something? My treat."

"I actually have to handle some things today, I can't," Grace said. "But I would love to if I could."

Dani had heard that before. "Okay," she said, sounding just a little hurt when she didn't want to. She shifted, moving to sit up properly to leave the bed. "I'll just organize my ride home."

She could feel Grace watching her from the bed as she dressed. Then, silently, Grace left the bed to join her in dressing. Dani dressed relatively quickly, and ordered a ride from her phone as Grace finished up dressing.

Before Dani could open the door to the room, Grace pulled her arm gently, asking for her attention.

"Yes?" Dani asked, looking up at Grace, wanting to feel unphased, but was drowned in her steady blue eyes.

"I had a great time last night, Dani. I'm sorry I've got things to take care of, I really am, it's not a typical excuse." Grace looked at her with such earnest, Dani really wanted to believe her. "If we could have more time together like this, believe me, I would steal every second."

"Really?" Dani asked, intrigued. It was more than the typical morning-after excuse. "I figured after a night like that you wouldn't act like everybody else out there. Unless it wasn't good for you?"

Grace could have taken the bait two ways: as a call out or a tease. "I don't think I would have had you screaming if I didn't enjoy every second of it."

Dani tried to bite her smile out of existence, but she loved that answer. "I guess that's a good point," she said. "It's a shame you're not going to be here long." Dani reached out for Grace's arm, grazing the strong muscles with the tips of her fingers. "Wish we could do this again…"

"Me too," Grace said in a whisper. Dani could see the goosebumps forming on her arm as she touched her.

A horn honked outside, her driver clearly becoming impatient.

"Gotta go," Dani smiled, turning the door handle to open in. Grace leaned in, and Dani knew what for, but she couldn't let her have it. She stepped out just in time. _No kiss for you_, she thought, thrilled at having taken that away from Grace. Grace held onto the doorframe, as Dani walked through the now open door, sheepishly looking at Dani. "See you Monday?" Dani then asked, pleased with herself.

"Yeah," Grace said in a dream-like voice, "... Monday…"

She knew Grace was still watching her as she walked away, and Dani loved it.

"Hold on," Sarita put down her Bloody Mary and adjusted her sunglasses. "You're saying mystery security guard is a sex goddess?"

"Why are you drinking at 11 in the morning?" Cierra judged, sipping from her coffee mug.

The three women had gathered for an emergency brunch after Dani had said in the group chat: _best I've ever had! _

They sat at an outdoor table of one of their favorite cafes as Dani was interrogated for every detail.

"God, Cierra, everyone knows Bloody Maries kill hangovers," Sarita snipped, "And it's not important, I need to hear about Grace's dick game-"

"Oh my god, can you imagine if she had a strap?" Cierra gasped.

Dani's face burned as her imagination tumbled out of control.

"By the sounds of how good last night was, if Grace did, our girl wouldn't be walking straight!" Sarita jeered. Both her and Ciera cackled, leaning back in their chairs, consumed with laughter.

"But no, no, seriously," Sarita said, gathering herself, "Dani, please, _enlighten us_ with how it all went."

"I mean, I'm not gonna give you a second by second replay," Dani muttered.

"Damn it, Dani," Sarita tsked.

"But like, everything was _so good_, it's like she knew _everything_ I wanted," Dani resumed, ignoring Sarita's comment. "Usually you have to readjust someone's hand to like…"

"Find you clit?" Sarita nodded in understanding. "Or keep them there?"

"Yes, or how exactly to touch you there- she started off perfect, and stayed that way- and when she finally went inside me," Dani began to lower her voice to a whisper- they were outside in public after all, "She was just…" Dani couldn't find the words, her face warming once more as she recalled the previous night.

"Damn," Sarita said, watching Dani, "Fucking. Speechless."

"What about those muscles of hers?" Cierra asked, raising her eyebrow in a tease.

"Her body is amazing," Dani shared, "and she's so strong. Is it weird to say that I felt incredible safe with her? Especially when she was on top of me, I just felt so protected, even though I was so … vulnerable."

"Watch it, Dani," Sarita warned. "Sounds like you might have let your guard down too much- catching feelings?"

"Oh no! No, no, no no no!" Dani stuttered, waving her hands, even though deep down she wasn't too sure that was her true answer.

"That's so crazy, though," Cierra started, "That she was so attuned to you."

"Yeah," Dani agreed, "She even-" Dani stopped.

"What?" Sarita urged, taking a sip from her drink.

"I uh, so… I like a little love bite here and there-"

"You like to be bitten during sex?" Sarita asked, amused. "Dani, I didn't know you had a kink."

"It's tame, relax," Dani said defensively. "But yeah, I like it, and she just did it. She didn't do anything I don't like and did everything I did… without me having to tell her."

"Lesbian sex goddess," Sarita simply shrugged. "Don't question it, just be thankful Sappho blessed you."

"But Dani," Cierra leaned across the table, "Would you spend the night with her again?"

"Hell yeah she would," Sarita observed, smirking.

"Definitely," Dani chuckled. "Hands down."

"Legs open," Sarita corrected with a toast.

"Wide," Dani joined, flushed with laughter.

A table over, older patrons gave them all a dirty look, but Dani wouldn't have mattered anyway. All she wanted to think about was being able to see Grace again, more than ready for Monday to be here already.


End file.
